Feudal Fantacy
by Trinity Twilight
Summary: Yuna has been searching for tidus for a long time, but what if hes not even in spira, and what hapens if she finds him. what if paine falls in love. lol
1. Of demons and songsteses

A/n: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, though I wouldn't mind, cough cough, Tidus, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Naraku, cough cough lol. The beginning is Yuna Riku and Paine in a concert in Bevelle. I used the lyrics from Real Emotion. Plz don't sue me. As always, plz R&R.  
  
A concert hall in Bevelle.  
  
5...4...3...2...1...  
  
"What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you?  
  
Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart I could see a place that's something like this Every now and then I don't know what to do Still I know that I can never go back  
  
But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams Can't compare to what I'm seeing now Everything's so different That it brings me to my knees  
  
And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me I won't give in to it Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me: "You'll never be alone"  
  
What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you  
  
And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me And I can't go on You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me We are connected for all of time I'll never be...  
  
And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me I won't give in to it Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me: "You'll never be alone"  
  
What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you  
  
I can hear you..." sang Yuna.  
  
Right after Yuna Riku and Paine stopped singing, a bright light surrounded them. The crowed thought this was part of the concert and clapped even harder...  
  
Somewhere in Feudal Japan  
  
"SIT BOY!!!!!!"  
  
The thud that resulted echoed through out the valley.  
  
"What the hell was that for Kagome?!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"For being such an ass hole. Some times you make me so mad I could just..." screamed back Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were having another fight about her going home. She had an exam in 2 days and she needed to study, but Inuyasha didn't want her to go. (As always lol.)  
  
"I have an exam in two days; I need to go back home and study." "oh ya, well we've got jewel shards to find, what if Naraku gets even more than he already has, well all be in big trouble if he does." The fight continued on for a long time until...  
  
"Im going back home and there's nothing you can do about it!" "Oh ya?!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and attempted to hold her back. "SIT BOY!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome jumped down the well back to her own time.  
  
Bevelle concert hall  
  
"Please tell me this is part of the concert" asked Riku. She was shaking and obviously scared. "I don't think so Riku, they would've told us......... wouldn't they?" "Yuna's right, they would've told us." Said Paine. "I'm scared!" cried Riku. The young Al-Behd was holding onto Yuna for dear life.  
  
Suddenly the floor felt as if it had disappeared, and the three girls fell through the floor.  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
The sky suddenly turned dark and the voices of three girls could be heard screaming.  
  
Yuna Riku and Paine landed in a grassy field. There were trees everywhere, and you could hear the sounds of animals all around.  
  
"Where are we? This doesn't look like Bevelle, or anywhere else in Spira that I've ever been." Stated Yuna. "I don't know this place is really strange, what do you think Riku?" asked Paine. "I really don't know, ill try calling Brother." Said Riku. "Brother, Brother, come in Brother, ugg, were is he?" Riku asked herself.  
  
Suddenly the three heard a noise in the bushes. A bear demon came out, and started attacking them.  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Well, what do u ppl think, plz R&R. no ones rated my other stories, I feel so sad, they weren't that bad were they. Any questions, comments, anything would be appreciated. Thanx  
  
Trinity. 


	2. The wolf demons

A/n: hi pplz, I want to give a huge thank you to endlessmist, for being the only one so far to review any of my stories. Thanx! Lol.  
  
**Feudal Japan**  
  
Yuna, Riku, and Paine had been fighting the giant bear demon for almost an hour and to no avail. Each time they would hit it, it would just regenerate and come back even harder than ever. They had tried almost everything they could think of.  
  
Yuna was badly bruised, Riku was unconscious, and Paine was bleeding in several places. The bear was much stronger than they were and he knew it. If they could not think of anything soon the Gullwings would be history.  
  
"Paine, what are we going to do? If we don't act soon we are going to die here." "I know Yuna, I know..." 'what are we going to do' thought Paine to herself.  
  
**Somewhere in feudal japan**  
  
Ginta had been having a very bad day. He had gotten taken by a bird of paradise. If it hadn't been for Kouga saving him he would've been killed. He had left the den for a little time alone. If Hakaku teased him one more time he would explode.  
  
He was on his way to a nice hot spring when he heard the voices of three girls screaming. He ran to see what had happened. He smelled a demon half way there and ran even faster. When he got there he couldn't believe what he saw. Three girls fighting a huge bear demon. The girls looked as if they threw themselves off a cliff. One girl was unconscious, and the other two were barley able to stand. He was sure if the fight continued for much longer the girls would die, but why should he care, they were only humans after all. Something in the back of his mind would not let him leave them alone.  
  
**Fighting the bear demon  
**  
Yuna couldn't remember what had happened, it had all happened so quickly. The thing was about to strike her and Riku when this guy came out of nowhere and stopped the thing. The guy completely destroyed the thing in one hit. Not even Auron had been able to do that. Suddenly the guy was by her side asking if she, Riku, and Paine were ok.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
  
"umm...ya, uhhhhhh....." Yuna collapsed suddenly, her wounds proved too much for her.  
  
**Ginta's point of view**  
  
'Man these girls are pretty beat up.' He thought. 'Maybe I should bring them back to the den, they could get healed, but what would the others think. Oh man what am I thinking, there just humans, why should I care if they live or die. It's strange, there just humans, but I feel as though I should help them. Oh man what should I do, wait weren't there three of them, where'd the creepy girl go?' Paine had disappeared wile he was arguing to himself. Suddenly a giant sword with a skull on it appeared by his throat. 'Ohh that's where she went gulp uh oh'  
  
"Who are you and why did you help us" demanded Paine.  
  
"Calm down, jeeze, I just saved your life you could at least say thanks. Man your rude my names Ginta of the wolf demons tribe."  
  
"The what? Your not human, why did you help us?"  
  
"Frankly I don't know myself, but your friends are hurt, so if you would drop your sword, I know a place where they can get healed."  
  
"And why should I trust you?"  
  
"Well I did save your lives..."  
  
"Hmmm.... I suppose, but don't try anything..." with that Paine lowered her sword.  
  
Paine and Ginta carried Yuna and Riku up to the wolf demon den. When they arrived at the den they were greeted less that warmly.  
  
"hey Ginta who are the women." Asked Hakaku  
  
"hey Ginta you brought lunch." Exclaimed Jonobu  
  
"Ginta why did you bring these women here?" asked Kouga.  
  
Paine was beginning to get very annoyed. And it's never good when Paine gets annoyed lol. If one more guy poked her or called her lunch she would kill them.  
  
A/n: Soooo, how'd you like it? Plz R&R thanx 


	3. The boy of my dreams

A/n: ok yay some one else reviewed, yayayayayayayayayayayay!!!!! A big thanx to

YRP-is-so-kool for being the second person to review, and thanx again to endlessmist for reviewing. Plz keep reading guys. By the way, my writers block is kicking in, plz give me some suggestions!! Plz plz plz!

**Wolf demons den**

"Paine calm down, there our friends now, don't kill them please." Paine was twitching; Hakaku had pissed her off...again. It took Ginta, Riku, Yuna and Kouga to hold her back. Though they were thinking about letting her loose on him. He kept teasing her.

"Hakaku shut up, unless you want us to let her loose." Riku was sick of hearing his voice. If he said one more thing she would let Paine have him.

"Aww, but..." Riku let go of Paine, so did everyone else. Paine lunged at Hakaku and beat him to the ground.

"You should have let me do that from the start." Paine was still pissed, and decided to take a walk. "I'll be back later." On the way down the mountain she caught glimpses of Ginta following her, but didn't say anything...yet. She would let him follow her for a wile, just to see what he was up to. She was to busy wondering about Ginta to notice the Bird of Paradise coming straight at her. It grabbed her and started to fly off.

"Let go of me you stupid bird!" Paine was pissed for not noticing the bird sooner. She tried to grab her sword, but her arms were being held back by the bird's claws.

Ginta was curious to see what Paine was up to, so he followed her out of the den. He hid in the shadows and watched her. as they got further out, it looked as if she was going to say something, when a Bird of Paradise swooped down and grabbed her.

He stood there for ten seconds just staring at the spot where she just was. Then he realized she was in trouble and went after the Bird.

Paine was more pissed now then she was before. Then she noticed something she hadn't seen before, Ginta was following closely behind her, he looked mad. 'Is he going to try and save me?'

Ginta lunged at the bird and sliced it to pieces. Paine fell through the sky and was headed straight for the ground, Ginta would never be able to make it in time, and no human could survive an impact like that. Still he ran and tried to catch her.

She was twenty feet from her death. She closed her eyes and waited for the crash and her death, but it never came. When she opened her eyes and looked up she saw a strange girl carrying her.

"Are you ok?" the girl had really long medium brown hair and silver eyes, and long pointed ears. She was wearing a dark black dress that was tied with a silver sash. Her hair was tied in a braid, with silver ribbons tied in, and silver bells at the bottom.

"Ya, I'm fine, thank you, umm...who are you?"

"My name is trinity, nice to meet you!" the girl put Paine down on the ground gently and started walking away. "See you later Paine!" the girl disappeared into the forest.

'I never told her my name, how did she know it?' wondered Paine.

"Are you hurt Paine? What happened, and who was that?" Ginta had run all the way over to her, and was exhausted, but he was more worried about her.

"I'm fine, that girl saved me, and I don't know who she is..."

**Somewhere....**

"Did you catch her?"

"No."

The voice of a man and a girl could be heard talking quietly.

"Why did you not catch her when you had the chance trinity?"

"It was not the right time, plus she had someone following her, I couldn't risk it master Naraku." Trinity was kneeling before Naraku inside of his castle.

"Do you require help trinity?"

"It would be most appreciated master Naraku."

"Go out and capture the three girls."

"Yes master Naraku." With that trinity left, followed closely by the 'help' that Naraku had given her.

**The wolf demons den**

Paine had been thinking about Ginta, and that girl all day long. 'How did she know my name, and why was Ginta following me?'

"What's wrong Paine, you've been so quiet since you came back, is something bothering you?" Yuna was worried about her friend; she hadn't talked since she had come back from her 'walk'.

"Ginta was sure in a hurry to follow you, did you guys do something naughty?" Riku was being a pest again, and was starting to piss Paine off. (She gets pissed a lot doesn't she lol)

"Riku if you want to live to see tomorrow you'd better..." the sound of a loud explosion coming from nearby cut her off.

Every one ran outside to see what had happened. A couple wolfs lay dead. There attacker was covered in there blood, but his face was still recognizable. Yuna let out a gasp. Riku and Paine just stared at the boy. They couldn't believe it.

"Tidus!?"


	4. The Boy Of My Nightmares

A/n: I worked with my sis on this chapter. One of my reviewers, who will remain nameless, rote me a review, so here's my response. ** IT COULD HAVE BEEN A BABY BEAR DEMON YOU MEANIE. AND GINTA COULD TAKE DOWN A BIRD OF PARADICE... IF HE WANTED TO!!!!!!!!!!!! MEANIE!** But, for everyone else who responded, thank you. And if you haven't guessed yet, I love Ginta, and Paine is my favorite character in FFX-2 so deal with it.

**The wolf demons den**

"Tidus!?"

The name rang throughout the valley. Yuna stared in shock at the boy standing in front of her. When she recovered from her shock, she ran up to hug him, but got shoved to the ground. Rikku was the second one to recover her senses. She ran up and helped Yuna up.

"Tidus, why did you do that to Yuna, I thought you loved..."

Rikku stared into Tidus's eyes, only they were different than what she remembered. They were cold, lifeless. They didn't hold any recognition of Rikku, or Yuna in them.

"Tidus, is that really you, or does he just look like you?" asked Yuna.

"Are you the one?" asked Tidus. His voice was the same, but it was as if he didn't remember who she was.

Suddenly Kouga came out and was headed for Tidus. "Are you the one who killed my wolves?" Kouga was more pissed than Paine. (If that was possible lol.) Tidus didn't even look up. "Are you the one?" he asked Yuna again.

"Am I the what?" asked Yuna

"Are you the one?"

"Am I the what?!"

"The one."

"Tidus it's me Yuna, don't you remember, you promised we would go to Zanarkind together, but then you just disappeared after we beat sin. Have you been here the whole time? What happened?"

Tidus just stared at her blankly.

"Don't you remember anything? Tidus?"

"He only remembers what my master told him to remember." The solemn voice was heard coming from a small girl with silver braided hair.

"It's you!" exclaimed Ginta and Paine together.

"Good, I'm glad you remember me." Said Trinity casually.

"What do you mean only what your master tells him to remember, who is your master, and why did he do this to Tidus?" Yuna was very confused.

"Are you the one that brought us here?" asked Rikku.

"That was the will of my master. Now are you going to come with me quietly, or do I have to hurt you?" trinity got into a fighting stance and awaited the fight. They never came easily.

"Like hell were going quietly!"

"Ya, what she said." Said Rikku wile pointing at Paine.

"Why can't you people ever do it the easy way?"

**Meanwhile, at the bone eaters well**

"I'm back! Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo!" Kagome jumped out of the well happily. She got a great grade on her test and was in a very good mood.

"Kagome-san, welcome back." Kagome came out of the well to be greeted with the surprised faces of her friends.

"Lady Kagome, I thought you weren't coming back for a long time." Said Miroku.

"I dare you to slide that hand any lower monk." Sango got out her boomerang to show emphasis.

"I did not mean anything by it...hehehe." He grabbed Kagome's rear.

"You pervert!" Kagome and Sango both attacked him. By the time they were through the only thing left was a bandaged up heap in the corner twitching. (lol, twitching, lol).

Suddenly Kagome looked toward the mountains. "I sense a jewel shard! It's by the mountains."

"What are we waiting for lets go." Said Inuyasha.

**Wolf demon dens**

"Firaga!" Tidus was engulfed in flames, or so they thought. He appeared behind Riku and struck a devastating blow. He was about to destroy her with one more blow, when an arrow came out of no where and stopped him.

"hey are you ok?" Kagome rushed over to Rikku's collapsed form.

"Ya I'm fine, who are you?" Riku tried to stand, but fell back down.

"No your not you're..." Kagome was cut off by the sound of a sword being thrown at her head. (For those of you who don't know what that sound is, its Inuyasha screaming out her name, wile the sword is deflected by Paine's, lol)

"Are you ok?"

Paine looked at Tidus with nothing but hatred in her eyes.

"Tidus, snap out of it or you're gonna get hurt, and I don't think Yuna would like it to much if I killed you."

Paine looked sadly over at her friend who was still staring in disbelief. She hadn't moved since he had pushed her down.

Tidus just looked at her, smirked, and prepared another attack.


	5. hilo and veeeeery sorry plz dont kill me

Hilo ppls, im so sorry that I haven't written in such a long time. Im writing this in my French class soi have to be quick. Ill update soon I promis bye bye folks!


End file.
